Shinichi Tamaki
Suzaku High School Student Council |previous affiliation= |occupation= Student Witch Killer Student Council President (Chapter 172 onwards) |previous occupation= Student Council Treasurer |club= |previous club= |team= |previous team= |partner= Nene Odagiri |previous partner= |base of operations= Student Council Office |status= Active |relatives= |ability= Plunder, Grasp & Return |currently used= |previously used= Invisibility Retrocognition |affected spell= |manga debut= Chapter 53 |anime debut= Episode 9 |japanese voice= Tachibana Shinnosuke |english voice=Chris Burnett |image gallery= }} Shinichi Tamaki (玉木真一 Tamaki Shinichi) is currently the president of the Student Council, as well as one of the Witch Killers in Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo. Appearance He is a young man with light green hair and is noted to be very short by Jin Kurosaki. He is usually seen in his school uniform. Personality At the start of the story, Shinichi has a rude and lazy personality by not helping his classmates. He also appears to be cold and calculated, abusing his Witch Killer Power to gain the position of the Student Council President. However, these personalities belie insecurity and loneliness from being alone for such a long time. He is also shown to be lacking self-confidence: only obeying orders from people with higher power, and not trusting people in general. As he becomes friends with Ryu and other, Shinichi starts to develop confidence and believe in friendship and eventually, stops abusing his power but instead uses his own strength, as shown when he refuses to use the submission power to become the next Student Council President. This newfound confidence has not gone unnoticed by others, and causes even people like Mikoto Asuka to fear him. He is also compassionate and caring: offers Nene helpful advice when she tries to win Ryu's heart (which she misinterpreted a bit) and comforts her when she feels that her love will never be true. Plot In Chapter 82 Leona suggest that Tamaki must return his power to Asuka in order to hold the ritual. Witch Hunting Arc In Nene's house, Shinichi and Ryu watch in disbelief as Nene lectures Meiko and Maria. He quickly wants to get things over with and tells Ryu to hurry it up and kiss Meiko, which he does. He shushes him as Meiko falls asleep, noting that it worked. As Maria comforts Ryu for his loneliness over the past few days, he adds that he was forgotten as well. As Ryu questions how he will kiss Noa, prompting Nene to claim that she requires some time to think about a method, but Shinichi reminds them that the team has now grown exponentially, announcing his Plundered Invisibility power. However after Ryu announces his, he the others question if they really need the use of two identical powers.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 2-7 The following day, he heads out to do his part of the plan. However he arrives and tells the others that he screwed up, which Saeko accompanies him, who asks a favor. He listens as she wants them to stop Noa which she question her decision, which he thinks that it must be due to her memories getting erased. He claims that they would dot it if they knew where Noa will strike next. Saeko informs them that it will be the Supernatural Studies Club, causing him to ask in shock, he then notices Ryu had left.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 10-12 Later after Ryu brings Noa to the Nurse's Office, from the outside he holds back a jealous Nene as Noa teases Ryu.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 78, Page 20 Seven New Witches Arc Winter Break Arc Second Witch War Arc During an emergency meeting at the Office, Shinichi sits next to Nene, both quiet as Toranosuke reveals to Jin and Midori about the new set of witches. After Jin realize he is a witch, he notes on how odd it is for Jin, a male student, to be a witch. After they try to figure out what his power is, he states that he does not get how it works. After the meeting ends, he leaves with Nene.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 8-11 At the school, he gives off another speech. After he's done he walks away as Nene gives his speech a score of twenty, commenting it was better than his last one, he is surprised to hear this. She notes its an improvement for him to give a speech in his own words, this gives him confidence to do better on his next speech by lunch. After they suggest to use his power, he declares that he's going to become the president without relying his powers. He then notes that they should leave it to Ryu.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 147, Pages 2-4 After school, having won the election, he is congratulated by Nene in the office. He is asked by her on how it feels to be the Student Council President, which he retorts that he is not used to it yet. As she remarks that someone almost beat him to the position, he gets offended by this joke but dismisses it. As he remarks that he would not have won if wasn't for Ryu's help, thanking him.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 17-19 Stolen Notes Arc The next day in the office, Shinichi is asked by Midori and Jin about the witches causing havoc. Replying that he knows, Nene asks Midori to give the report, as she reports he stays in silence. Nene stops her, criticizing if he is listening and being the president he should do something about it. He slams his fist on the table, shouting asking her on what he is supposed to do. Looking at her expression, he apologizes to her. He looks to a photo of Haruma's council, stating that he finally gets why the council worked with the seventh witch and kept the existence of witches hidden.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 173, Pages 15-18 The day after that, after school he finds Ryu with Shiraishi somewhere off school grounds. Shinichi asks for his help, looking rather distressed.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 19-20 At the Student Council Office the next day, Shinichi brings Ryu inside the room and tells Nene, Midori, and Jin to leaves as he wants to have private conversation with him. After they leave, Ryu compliments him, however he remarks that he does not feel like the president. He informs him of Kotori who is abusing her power, having been leaking information, putting those of Class 2-E in an awkward position, adding that as they talk she is casting more spells on students. He cuts to the chase and requests him to use the Amnesia power to end this problem. Having full understanding of his dilemma, he tells him that he realizes that the Student Council can not function without a seventh witch. He notes that he helped him win the election, and is in no position to ask him to do it. He tells him that he should take the day to figure out, but he is given his answer immediately, which he refuses.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 2-6 In the Office, Shinichi is informed by Ryu that he will be able to solve Kotori's problem. He joyfully asks him if he can do anything to help him, which Ryu in disgust tells him. He looks in horror as Ryu lies on the counter, having copied Momoko's power. After he stands, he asks if he is alright, which he thanks him and leaves, causing him to sigh with relief.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 8-9 Recovering the Lost Memories Arc On the first day of the new school term, Shinichi gives Ushio and Noa a room in the recently completed new school building.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 6-9 He also gives Rui a room, asking both of them to make a club for their respective rooms.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 11-12 In the Office, he appoints Yuri as the new Secretary of the Student Council. He asks him to bring a book to a storeroom. He then listen to a students request for a new clubroom, which he gladly accepts.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 16-19 In the office, he reveals to Ryu that he found a witch. He is asked on how he managed to know this, which he glances to Yuri, replying that he has his own personal information pipeline. However, he tells him the problem is that he just entered school, thus not aware that he is a witch. He proposes that in exchange for the identity of the witch, he wants him to find out his power, since the Council needs to know, which he gladly accepts.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 2-4 After being told that the last witch is in the room, he is stopped by Ryu for being too loud and Toranosuke informs him that his presence had just disappeared. Shinichi suspects that the witch has the power to conceal his witch identity, while looking at them. He wonders about his power and how to find him. Just then Rui awakens and he is pleased to know he is alright. As Rui dismisses the students he reveals that he knows the identity of the witch. Rui reveals that his other self is the witch much to their surprise. He and the others are in disbelief that he has a split personality.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 2-8 Later as Toranosuke reacts to something, he asks if there is a problem. He instructs Shinichi to look at the field, as he reveal that Rui's other self has finally arrived.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 220, Page 15 Former Abilities Plunder (奪う能力 Ubau nōryoku): Shinichi is able to take away, or "steal", witches powers. He's ability is similar to Ryu's because he can also use the powers that of other witches but instead takes the power away from the witches that he kisses. If he kisses a witch but currently holds another witch's power, the previous one is cancelled and he will only be able to use the new one until he kisses another witch. He can also return the power he stole to its respective witch, by kissing her again. He later reveals that his powers were gone, having been confirmed by Nancy after the first ceremony. Grasp:This power allows Shinichi to use the stolen power as his own. Return:This power allows Shinichi to return the power he currently has to the respective witch. Invisibility: When he's first introduced, he had the invisibility power, which was stolen from Mikoto Asuka. He called himself "the invisible man". This power was returned to Asuka in Chapter 87.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 87 Retrocognition: Prior to taking Mikoto's powers he had stolen Noa's predecessor's retrocognition power. It is unknown whether this was the same power as Noa's or not. Appearances in Other Media OVAs Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Shinichi sneezes in a dark hallway as Ryu, Urara and Miyabi are running towards the Supernatural Studies Club room. Days later in the halls whilst holding a Seven Witches magazine, he over hears Toranosuke and Ryu's conversation on who to ask assistance. Toranosuke then thinks of asking a Seven Witches fan for pointers, hearing this Shinichi gets excited. However, since he was too shy to ask, he attempts to get their attention by dancing some steps of the Seven Witches. Ignoring Shinichi, Toranosuke asks Yamada if there really fans of the Seven Witches in the school, which Yamada replies there must be ones. Even so, Toranosuke remarks that they were probably hiding, while Shinichi starts dancing once again. Yamada states that they shouldn't be hiding and just show themself, ignoring Shinichi for the second time. Shinichi quickly shouts to them that he didn't use his Invisibility power as two girls talk behind him, which causes a comedic situation.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Anime: Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Relationship Odagiri Nene: The two were rivals for student council president. When Yamada and Tamaki were forgotten due to he seventh witches power, she was the first person to recall them and aided in their attempts to restore the lost memory. Tamaki had realized Odagiri had romantic feelings for Yamada and threatened her to not ruin their chance of restoring everyone's memory. It is strongly hinted that he has feelings for her as seen after chapter 92 due to him asking her if he could accompany her. Titles Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Students Category:Third-Year Students Category:Witch Killers Category:Student Council Category:Former Antagonists Category:Presidents Category:Article stubs